Part 8 Template
house. Steve and Helen appear. HELEN: So this is it? STEVE: Yeah, looks like it. HELEN: You ready? STEVE: Yep. go up to the front door and Helen rings the doorbell. John comes outside. JOHN: Hello? HELEN: Hello? Is this John Allen? JOHN: No. STEVE: We were told he lives here. JOHN: No. I told you, he's not here. Go away. STEVE: You are John, aren't you? HELEN: If you are, please don't hide it. We need your help. JOHN: What for? STEVE: Its about... Mary Killford. JOHN: Look. You've got the wrong guy. Please leave. STEVE: Look. We know you're John. Why can't you help us? Please! JOHN: Okay. Come in. walk inside. Scene change: They arrive in John's sitting room. JOHN: Please sit down... and Steve sit next to each other on a sofa and Helen sits on a different sofa nearby. JOHN: Okay... So what do you want to know about Mary? STEVE: The thing is, we all know about Mary. We know that you and your friends killed her in a fire. JOHN: No. It wasn't like that... HELEN: Then what was it like? You must have done something bad to her, otherwise she wouldn't be back. JOHN: What? What do you mean, she's back? STEVE: She's back, and we think she's been killing our friends, just like she killed yours... JOHN: God, you really have done your homework. I was hoping this all would have been forgotten about by now... HELEN: Well, you might think that... and everybody on the street might think that... but Mary doesn't... and she's back... and got his sister. JOHN: Got your sister? How? STEVE: I know this may sound crazy but, em, I think that Mary has some... somehow got my sister in the mirror. JOHN: What? STEVE: I knew you wouldn't believe me, but trust me, its true. JOHN: No, I believe you. That's something Mary would do. HELEN: Really? JOHN: You need to get in the mirror with her... and get your sister back. STEVE: Well, how do we do that? JOHN: Mary used to have a witch book that she would use for her spells. The legend says that Mary enchanted herself into the mirror. So I'm guessing she would have used that book. STEVE: What was the book called? JOHN: I can't remember that. STEVE: Come on, you've gotta remember. HELEN: No, Steve. We can find out ourself at at the library. STEVE: How? HELEN: We can find out who was the last to rent it out. STEVE: Really? HELEN: Yeah, come on. all stand up. STEVE: Thanks for your help, John. leaves. JOHN: Hurry, Steve... If Mary finds out what you're up to, she will kill faster. And who knows where your sister will go in the mirror? leaves. Scene change: Outside John's house. Steve runs down the path. Scene change: Ryan's house. Ryan and David are sitting on chairs outside. RYAN: Hey, its getting dark out here, isn't it? DAVID:Yeah, just a bit. RYAN: I'm so fucking stoned. DAVID:Yeah, me too, mate. Right. I'm off now, Ry... RYAN: Aw, what? You only just got here. DAVID: Yeah, well... I promised Calum I would come down this evening. RYAN: Oh, yeah, I forgot. Calum's your best mate, really. DAVID: No, it ain't like that... RYAN: Yeah, it is... Calum clicks his fingers, and you come running. DAVID:Yeah, whatever, Ryan. Look. You're wasted. I'm going now. Maybe you should stay in tonight anyway. RYAN: Yeah, go on... Go running to Calum. DAVID: Yeah, whatever... Gotcha. See you in school tomorrow. RYAN: Yeah, fine. I don't need you to have a good time. leaves. A beautiful girl arrives. RYAN: Hey... Come over here, dollface! approaches him and he stands up. She whispers in his ear and turns into Mary. She laughs evily as flies engulf Ryan. Scene change: Steve and Helen run into the library. STEVE: Helen, you know what you're doing, so I'm just going to stay here for a bit, okay? HELEN: Okay. leaves. Steve lies down on a sofa and falls asleep. 5 MINUTES LATER arrives and sits on the other sofa. Steve wakes up and sits up. HELEN: Steve? stands up and sits on the sofa next to Helen. STEVE: What...? HELEN: You fell asleep. Hey, look, I found the book. STEVE: Cool... Where did you find it? HELEN: Somebody gave it to me over the desk, but they weren't going to give it to me... STEVE: Why not? HELEN: Because of what happened to Mary, I guess... STEVE: Oh, right. HELEN: Anyway, I had a look through it, and it looks like Mary used this spell to entrace herself through the mirror... STEVE: What's this one? "Black as night... White is light... Make it make this mirror right." What the fuck? HELEN: She must have used this to put Kate into the mirror... What are we gonna do? STEVE: We have to use this. HELEN: What? STEVE: We have to say this. Its the entrance into the mirror, and we've gotta find Kate before its too late. HELEN: So what are we waiting for? Let's go... STEVE: Wait... goes and puts the book on the shelf. Steve stands up. HELEN: What? STEVE: We need to get somebody to read this so it works... HELEN: Yeah, but if you read it, we will still both go into the mirror. STEVE: Yeah, I know, but... I don't wanna go in alone. HELEN: But you will have me there with you. STEVE: Helen. I don't want to be funny, but we need all the help we can get. HELEN: So what are you planning on doing? Category:Templates Category:Webisodes Category:Episodes